


Valentine's day

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時屆情人節，Colin想用書信闡述自己的內心...<br/>大部分是Colin的獨白～:)<br/>然後加上兩人的電話內容。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colin Side

雖然寫信是一個非常過時的作法，但是Colin仍舊提筆在乾淨的鵝黃色雲彩紙上，準備寫下他第一封情人節書信。

『Dear Bradley,

我知道這挺弔詭的，不過...或許對於不擅言詞的我來說，不失為一個好方法。  
8年了，從我們初次見面至今，而你仍舊是我記憶中的那個樣子...金髮、碧眼、風趣，  
(雖然歲月的確在你臉上留下了痕跡)，不只一次，我向上天感謝，你走入了我的生命，  
寫到這裡，你一定會皺皺眉頭不認同吧，但事實上...我不知道你是否能夠感覺...我是多麼珍惜而且感謝。』

 

寫至此...似乎有點過度煽情...一點也不像他平常的風格，  
Colin猶豫了一會...

『雖然劇集結束至今，我們不太有很多機會聚在一起，或許你偶爾會埋怨我為何要把自己搞得行程滿檔，  
但是演戲是我的志業，也是我唯一擅長會做的事情，我需要透過不停地工作而獲得自我的價值及肯定，  
雖然你不說，但是我明白...這一點對你而言，也是相同。只是你比我更加顧慮著你周邊的人，無論是親人跟朋友，  
你都十分地重視並且合理的分配著時間與他們共享，我非常欣賞你這點～我很難做到這些，  
所以，對於這樣任性的我，一直包容著...真的很感謝。』

Colin又暫停了會...

『其實...我只是想要說...  
我真的很高興你陪著我，情人節快樂。』

我愛你。

要寫？不寫？

 

突然之間，電話響起。

 

【Col？】  
【嗯？】  
【你在幹嘛？】  
【寫信】  
【寫信？給誰？】  
【不告訴你】  
【C'mon Mr. Mystery】  
【那你在做什麼？】  
【想你？】  
【Bradley】  
【Alright～我在跟朋友們玩桌遊】  
【今天的菜單是什麼？】  
【Pictomania】(註1)  
【那是什麼？】  
【總之就是畫畫的遊戲】  
【那你一定很擅長】  
【哈～那你就錯了，我的朋友們簡直畫得太糟糕了】  
【我很確定他們沒有我糟】  
【那倒是～你那可怕的Wilddeoren至今無人能及】  
【哈哈哈】  
【...I miss you】  
【嗯】  
【可能到Damien開播前我都還沒辦法回去～】  
【我知道】  
【你情人節要怎麼過？】  
【你知道我的答案－拍戲】  
【喔～poor Colin】  
【呵呵】  
【我買了東西給你，應該過幾天會送到】  
【Bradley你不必～】  
【我堅持～這是男朋友應該做的】  
【好吧】  
【那麼～我該回去遊戲了】  
【OK】  
【I love you】  
【嗯】

有點不捨地掛上電話...  
遲遲沒落下的那筆還是加上吧？  
I love you.

信件封好之後，隔天Colin就請工作人員幫他用國際快捷寄了。  
而過了幾天，一大盒的堅果脆片糖(註2)寄到了劇組，除了給Colin本身的，  
還有很多小包裝可以給Colin分送給工作人員。  
給Colin的那盒附上了輕巧的卡片「Love from B.J.」

心中是滿滿的感動～  
應該...很快的...  
他的信也會寄到了吧？

 

註1:妙筆神猜 (<http://zzaslai.blogspot.tw/2013/09/pictomania.html>)  
註2:Nut Brittle


	2. Bradley Side

收到Colin 的信讓Bradley十分意外，不過...馬上又覺得這是一個非常Colin式的作法。  
細細地讀著他飽含真意的字句，一邊感動於這樣細膩真誠的心思。

對應著Colin寫的內容，Bradley腦海中同時浮現了兩人初識的場景，  
一個他從一開始很疑惑，但是後來卻覺得非常特別的人—Colin Morgan。

他才是那個感謝Colin走入他生命的人。

他們就像是兩條平行線，終於因為Merlin而有了命運的相會，  
就好像劇中的Arthur跟Merlin一樣，不同的則是，  
他們的關係並沒有因為劇集結束而終結，  
還好他擁有了他～或許能稱之為人生中最特別的禮物。

「真是個傻瓜」  
Bradley看到下一段，不禁輕輕呢喃。

他比任何人都想要守護著這樣的Colin，  
因為演戲而熠熠生輝，眼中盛滿光彩，吸引人目光，連靈魂都跟著墜落。  
所以時間和距離這點小問題，也逐漸可以被他接受了。  
Colin從來不會對他要求什麼，更罔論讓他改變，  
但是Bradley清楚，自己早在潛移默化中為他磨去了稜角。

『我愛你』

Bradley難以自禁的撫觸著那句話...  
很少如此直接的示愛，這讓Bradley心裡更加感慨，  
每一下，似乎都直接踩在他的軟肋上...  
幾乎懷疑自己是否還能更愛一個人？  
這時候就覺得Katie跟其他一票損友說的話還真是沒錯，  
他真是徹底栽在Colin Morgan手上了。

【Col？】  
【唔？】  
【抱歉，吵醒你了...我收到你的信了...只是想跟你說一聲】  
只是不能自持的，想要聽聽你的聲音。  
【唔唔？Bradley？】  
電話那頭的Colin明顯還在睡夢中。  
【吵到你了，沒事，你繼續睡吧】  
【嗯嗯...你在美國要注意健康，最近天氣變化挺奇怪的，不要感冒了】  
【知道了】

掛上電話的時間，正好是英國時間，2/14 02:14。

還能如何讓你知道我的愛？

Bradley播了另一通電話...  
【Ruth？我想問你...】

 

Dublin，英國時間2/16。

 

因為拍戲期間臨時租賃的公寓，響起了不合時宜的鈴聲。  
Colin側著頭...帶著疑惑過去開門。

「嗨～」  
一頭刺眼的金髮，要讓Colin睜不開眼。  
「我來了」  
「...你這傻瓜!!!」  
緊緊地擁抱，深深地親吻，說明了一切～

有情人盡在不言中。

 

Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望今年～Bradley Colin能同框!!!


End file.
